


Presents

by JantoJones



Series: Torchwood [33]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

Ianto sat in his office, which was next to the Tourist Information office. The tourist centre was open for business despite being 3:15pm on Christmas Eve. Deciding that the likelihood of anyone coming in for information was none existent, Ianto got up to lock the door. As he reached out for the lock, he was almost wiped out by Captain Jack Harkness. The Captain breezed through the door carrying a tacky Christmas carrier bag. He offered one of his movie star smiles as an apology.

'Good afternoon Ianto. Come down to the boardroom in ten minutes.'

'Good afternoon Sir,' Ianto greeted, as he reached down to press the button that operated the secret door to the hub. Jack swept through the door. Ianto couldn't be absolutely certain, but he thought he could hear his boss whistling 'Jingle Bells'.

By the time he reached the hub, Jack was walking with an excited spring in his step.

'Good afternoon Ladies.'

Toshiko and Gwen gaped, open-mouthed. It was true that Jack often had these extremely good moods but this was different. Raising his voice so that Owen could hear him in the autopsy bay, Jack said, 'Everyone in the boardroom as soon as Ianto comes down.'

Leaving confusion in his wake, Jack made his own way up to the boardroom. Once there, he placed his carrier bag on the table, removed his coat and turned on the Christmas tree lights. Ianto had wanted sedate, static white ones. Jack had gone for the full on multi-coloured flashing ones. There was tinsel in four colours, baubles in six and what was, quite possibly, the largest star in the world. This was yellow and flashed on and off. The rest of the room was festooned in gaudy garlands, holly and mistletoe. Jack sat down and waited impatiently for the others to come in.

A few minutes later, the four members of his team entered the boardroom and each took a seat around the table. Ianto flashed a look at Jack, indicating that he still thought the tree was distasteful. Jack just ignored him.

'Okay people, its Christmas Eve and you've all got tomorrow off. As I won't be seeing you, I'll give you your presents now.'

He picked up his carrier bag and carefully tipped out the contents. There were four small boxes in all. Three of them were the same size and shape whilst the fourth was squarer and bigger. Each was wrapped in the tackiest paper any of them had ever seen. Owen reached over and looked at the tag on the larger one.

'How come Ianto's is bigger than mine?'

Jack gave him a quizzical look. 'There really is no answer to that Owen.'

Jack picked up the one with Toshiko's name on it and passed it over. She opened it slowly, careful not to tear the paper. This simple act annoyed the hell out of Owen.

'God, I hate people who do that. Just rip the paper off.'

Tosh gently extracted the box from the paper and lifted the lid. Inside was a note with a gift certificate attached. She read the note.

_~I know that relaxing is difficult for you so I hope this helps. Jack x~_

The certificate was for a weekend at a health and beauty spa. Tosh smiled sweetly at Jack.

'Thank you.'

It was Owen's turn next and as predicted he simply tore the paper from the box. He pulled the lid off and found a note inside.

_~I had no idea what to get you so I decided on a weekend off and tickets to a gig of your choice. Let me know which one and I'll sort it. Jack~_

'Thanks Jack, it's awesome.' He held his hand out to his boss who shook it.

'You're welcome. Who's next?'

He handed Gwen's parcel to her. She tore through the paper with the same eagerness as Owen. Removing the lid, Gwen found that she too had a gift certificate with attached note. The certificate was for an all-expenses paid weekend for two at a country hotel. The note read,

_~You and Rhys need this. You also get to leave your phone here. Jack x~_

Gwen jumped out of her seat and grabbed jack in bear hug. 'Thanks, Rhys will love it.'

Jack carefully pushed Gwen off before she crushed him then picked up the final gift.

'Here you go Ianto, I hope you like it.'

Ianto was also a careful un-wrapper. He even folded the paper up neatly, although Jack suspected that he was doing it to annoy Owen. Inside the box was a smaller box with a note taped to it.

_~As well as an uninterrupted weekend off, I want you to have this. It was mine, now it's yours. Jack x~_

Within the box was an antique pocket watch and chain. Ianto had seen Jack wearing it in the past. He was overwhelmed by the sentiment of the gift but simply gave his boss a smile. It was all that was needed as Jack could read the thanks in Ianto's eyes.

'You'll notice I've given you all a free weekend, do me a favour though, and don't all take the same weekend. Okay, go home.'

Owen stood up and held his hand up. 'Hang on a minute Jack. Give me a hand, Yan.'

The two men left the office and reappeared a few minutes later carrying a large, unwieldy, but above all, heavy object. It caused them quite some difficulty trying to get in through the door. Mission accomplished, they placed in on the table. Gwen and Tosh had done their best to wrap it up but it wasn't an easy shape to disguise, so they didn't. It was quite simply, a propeller. Ianto invited Jack to open it. Pulling of the gift tag, Jack read,

_~We thought we'd get you a little something for your office. Signed Everyone x~_

Jack wasted no time in ripping the paper to reveal the propeller in all its glory.

'Spitfire,' he whispered.

Owen waved his hand at Jack's clothes. 'You seem to have this whole WW2 flyboy thing going on, so we thought you'd like it.'

Jack ran his hand along his gift. 'It's fantastic, where did you get it?'  
'eBay,' supplied Ianto.

He smiled at them all with tears welling up in his eyes.

'Time to go home, enjoy an alien free Christmas.'

The others picked up their gifts and made to leave. They all wished Jack a Merry Christmas and they all invited him for Christmas lunch. He declined each offer in turn. After they'd gone, Jack sat down and stared at the propeller. It brought back mixed memories, not least of which was the image of a blonde girl in a Union Flag t-shirt. Still, he did appreciate what his team had done for him. He smiled to himself before getting up to turn the tree lights off. He then went down to his office to catch up on paperwork.


End file.
